Throughout history, and even today, botanists and horticulturists have debated whether the species Sedum reflexum and Sedum rupestre are truly distinct. An examination of today's most useful literature (Handbook of Cultivated Sedums by Ronald L. Evans, and Sedum Cultivated Stonecrops by Ray Stephenson) is no different. Evans treats them as distinct species and Stephenson refers to them as synonymous and correctly identified as Sedum rupestre. The Applicant, a biologist, sides with Evans, and believes that there are sufficient morphological differences between the two plants as to be easily distinguished and to warrant recognition as two distinct species. Therefore, because the subject plant of this application is the result of cross breeding two cultivars which conform to Evans' description of Sedum reflexum (most notably foliage that covers the entire length of the stem, vs. just the top on half), the species throughout this application are referred to as Sedum reflexum. 
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum plant, botanically known as Sedum reflexum ‘Nonist’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Nonist’. The new cultivar of Sedum is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape and container plant and is particularly suitable as a ground cover. ‘Nonist’ was bred and selected by the Inventor at the Inventor's nursery in Nunica, Mich. ‘Nonist’ was selected as a single unique plant in March of 2009 from amongst 10,000 seedlings that arose from a deliberate cross between Sedum reflexum ‘Angelina’ (not patented) as the female parent and an unnamed plant of Sedum reflexum as the male parent.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in August of 2009 in Nunica, Mich. Propagation by cuttings and crown division has determined the characteristics to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.